This invention relates to an improved method and means for burning corn and corncobs.
It is a difficult task to burn corncobs after the corn has been removed therefrom. It is desirable to burn the corncobs so as to reduce the volume thereof to enable convenient disposal of the same. A problem associated with the burning of corncobs is that the burning corncobs tend to pollute the atmosphere. It is also difficult to completely burn the corncobs so as to sufficiently reduce the volume thereof. In other words, if the cobs are not sufficiently burned, the resulting ash will occupy almost as much space as the cobs themselves.
In the seed corn industry, approximately ten percent of the seed corn is not able to be planted and the excess seed must be disposed of in some manner. The seed cannot be fed to cattle or the like since chemicals have been applied thereto during the treatment of the same. Thus, the seed corn must also be burned in a manner without polluting the atmoshpere or without creating an undue volume of ash.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for burning corncobs and/or corn.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for burning corncobs and corn which does not pollute the atmosphere.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for burning corncobs and corn which does not result in an unduly large amount of resultant ash.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for burning corn and corncobs which permits the heating of other buildings with the products of combustion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for burning corn and corncobs which is convenient.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.